


How about a new start?

by blueAmaranth



Series: Game Over, New World [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grub Fic, Grubs, M/M, Oviposition, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, small sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAmaranth/pseuds/blueAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vantas-Pyrope family is being extended, this is the beginning of their adventure as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of weird for me to write, I spent a hella lot of time on this thing wow. All the chapters are finished already so ignore what that thing says. (I'm organizing a little more).
> 
> I'll also most likely end up fixing things as soon as I get internet at home again, I'm currently at a hockey rink posting this where there is... kind of a lot of people... But anyway! Here ya go!

Karkat and Terezi, both now twelve sweeps old and an official couple had decided a while back that they wished to raise their own grub. Contacting Kanaya and her company, they agreed to do a check-up before the two were given permission to create their grub in the natural way that was used before the drones’ time. Terezi held Karkat’s hand tightly as they walked together into the building. They’d gotten the call earlier that day that the experimental group (no parent trolls were harmed in the process, though some grubs did not survive) was finished with their course and it was safe for the process to be practiced on more couples. Since there were no more lusii, that included the mother grubs, their species had to go on somehow. With a large group of humans and troll on their new planet, a different way to reproduce was found. It turns out, humans and trolls were not so different after all. Similar to the mother grub, eggs were a possible choice between two matesprites once some work was done. 

Terezi took a deep breath and kissed Karkat before they stepped inside. Seating Terezi in one of the waiting chairs in attempt to calm her nerves, he went to check in. The girl behind the desk was human, her light brown hair covering her right eye in a manner that obviously annoyed her. She looked up from her paper.

“Can I help you?” Karkat cleared his throat.

“Yes, um, under the name Vantas?”

“Kankri? Oh yes, it looks like you’re set up for an appointment in a couple of days, is it correct that you will be the one between you and your matesprit to be the carrier?”

Karkat’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No! Fuck no, Karkat Vantas! Kankri is my dancestor, er, brother I mean” He cleared his throat. “Still not used to the new terms” The caramel skinned nurse looked back over her files and brushed a strand of dyed blue and pink hair behind her ear.

“OH sorry Mr.Vantas, Dr.Maryam will be right out. You know, you kind of look like one of the trolls from my um, group I guess you could call it. Maybe you know Alcide trefel?” 

“No I don’t, and thank you” Shakily, he sat back down and took Terezi’s hand. Within minutes, Kanaya appeared through the door. She looked somewhat annoyed, restlessly adjusting her skirt. When she turned her gaze up to see her moirail and friend, her expression immediately changed.

“Terezi! Karkat! Are you ready for this?” 

“Fuck yes, let’s just get this over with” He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. 

\--

Two hours later, after being educated on what was going to happen and the things that would have to be done when the grub or grubs were born and when they would hatch and so on they were done. Once the paperwork was signed, they decided Terezi would be the one to carry the offspring. She was taken into the back by Kanaya and an assistant to prepare her body using medical techniques, this way she could withstand what her body was originally meant for before their species had been forced to pail in place of natural reproduction. When it was finally time to go the sun had already begun to set. Karkat was bored and somewhat grossed out, Terezi was a mix of excited, terrified and a little bit sore.  
They stepped into the hover vehicle they’d alchemized about a year ago while they were still living in the joined house. The whole ride home they held hands, reassuring each other.

Before the appointment, the couple had planned out everything. There was a small crib in their room, toys, grub food, and bottles for early on and after pupation.  
Karkat walked through the door of their home and flipped on the television, casually looking through the channels. He was aware that Terezi had gone straight upstairs but did not say anything to her, he figured she needed space.

In the bedroom, Terezi sat and played with a little red dragon plush she’d made. Smiling, she heaved a sigh, looked over the bucket in the corner of the room and made her way over to it, walking around the recuperacoon that lay next to the bed for when they needed a memory of their old home.

“There’s no need for you anymore. I guess on this new planet, there never was” She picked it up, opened the window and threw it. She felt herself grin, after everything that had happened, she was ready for a new start and beginning a new life. Besides, just moving out of the shared recovery house just didn’t seem like enough anymore.  
Karkat was still sprawled across the couch when she made her appearance. Terezi cleared her throat loudly.

“Hey Terezi” He said, not turning to look at her. “So I was thinking, I want to take you out for a nice dinner tonight. We can skip all of um… the pailing? If that’s what we can call it anymore… tonight if you want.” Terezi rolled her eyes and came to kneel before her matesprit. His eyes widened as she took his lips with her’s. 

“How about we do this tonight. I’m ready, it’s okay” Karkat stared at her for a moment before nodding and returning the kiss. She pulled him onto the floor, the cancer falling with a thump onto the carpeted ground.

“Ow…” Terezi grinned and giggled, pulling his shirt off next. Karkat helped her and stood up. “So, bed?” She followed his exampled and held her hand out for him to take.

- 

They lay, naked, Karkat placing small kisses all down Terezi’s neck. She moaned, feeling her bulge unsheathe and tangle with her matesprit’s. Karkat guided himself to where he knew the nook was and entered slowly. Terezi gasped and they locked gazes for a moment. 

“Are you sure?” He asked again, just in case she wanted to stop. Terezi nodded.

“Very” She captured his lips again. She could feel him inside of her, the heat becoming more than she realized it would be. Karkat began to move faster, making sure to pay attention to Terezi’s bulge as well. He leaned down and kissed her grub scars, repeatedly telling her how beautiful and strong she was.

The feeling made both of them jump, usually the bulge did not enter this far in, but then again, this was a new thing all together. Karkat whispered sweet nothings into her as he began to move. He made sure to also be careful, not knowing what they did to her completely, (he’d zoned out during that part) but knowing some movements would hurt a little whether she showed it or not.

It wasn’t long before he felt his genetic material flow within her, Terezi’s teal fluid splattering all over their stomachs. They held each other there, there was no red besides a few drips down Terezi’s leg, even as they pulled apart. Neither saying a word, they wiped off and stepped into the recuperacoon for a night of sweet dreams. Terezi curled up against him, happy to be in her matesprit’s arms and creating a new life. They fell asleep against each other, deciding to shower in the morning.  
\--  
Karkat rolled over, he was now wrapped up by Terezi, how he got to be the little spoon, he didn’t know.

“Hey. Good morning Terezi” She opened her teal eyes and smiled, feeling pretty gross.

“Shower?” Karkat giggled.

“Hmmmm yes” He took her hand and led her to the ablution chamber. The water steamed up the mirror and made Karkat’s fluffy hair flat and fall in his eyes. Terezi laughed, her sharp teeth bared as she squirted some shampoo onto his head. Karkat moved his hair away and gave her a small kiss. “I really hope this works” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Me too Karkles, me too” Terezi took to washing her own hair as Karkat rinsed his own. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her front. She jumped, taking in a quick breath as she felt warm hands surround her from behind. Terezi wiped the water from her eyes and looked over her shoulder. Karkat placed his head on her shoulder, she began to sway, and they stayed like that. Terezi kept her hands on his, both breathing in the steam.

“Do you have to work today?” Karkat mumbled. He propped his head up a little so Terezi could turn to look and him.

“Not today. It’s Saturday and I took this weekend off on purpose.”

“Oh did you?” Terezi smiled mischievously. 

“Mmmmmhhhmmm. I wanted to make sure this worked. So we have the entire weekend to ourselves” Karkat covered his face in her shoulder. “Karkat?” He made noise that sounded pretty close to swearing. “Karkat” She said again, this time more stern. 

“I might have planned to go out with John tomorrow” Terezi let go of his hands, turning to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, still swaying.

“Cancel them. He won’t get mad, and if he questions you, just say you have plans with me. John Egbert would not mess with me”

“In that case, we are free then” Karkat wrapped his arms around her waist again, giving her a lift as she hooked her legs around him. “This is actually- mmmff!” Terezi kissed him, hard, causing Karkat to move one hand to the back wall for balance. Karkat momentarily pulled away. “I love you”

“Love you to”

\--- -- 

One week later

“KARKAT!?!?!” The cancer set his keys down and ran to where he heard Terezi’s voice. He gripped the ends of his sweater, nervous about what she was yelling about. His matesprit  
could be terrifying. Obviously she hadn’t gone to work (which was odd considering she was a part of the crew working to create the laws and government). He hoped with all of his bloodpusher that the purpose of Terezi’s shouting was happy news that had to do with a possible grub. 

He tentatively stepped inside to find Terezi, her hair a mess and her night clothes still on.

“Are you okay?” He did not have a chance to say anything else as the teal-blood rushed up to him with a hug, teal running down her cheeks. “Terezi?” She pulled away, laughing and crying at the same time.

“It worked! Karkat it worked! Kanaya is a genius and I’m pregnant!” He stood there in shock. She stared at him expectantly as he just looked back, his mouth moving but no words forming. “Are you listening to me?”

He cracked a grin and hugged her tight.

“What? Just say it, one more time so I know there’s nothing fucked up with my thinkpan here” He asked, just to make sure he’d heard it right. The tone she’d yelled with made him think she’d had a miscarriage or maybe it hadn’t worked and they would just have to pail instead. He disliked the idea of using a robotic mother grub, but it seemed to have worked for the Pyrope-Captor family and some of the others from a different session who were living on the same planet. Hearing her say the words lifted the heaviness from his chest.

“Let me say it slower. We. Are. Going. To. Have. A. Grub.” Karkat picked her up and spun her around, both laughing now. When he set his matesprit down, she seemed a little green, not blushing teal, but sickly green.

“Terezi?”

“Give me a moment.” She put a hand to her head and sat down on the load gaper lid. “Just feeling nauseous. Like, all day. But according to Kan that’s normal, even the humans suffer through this thing called ‘morning sickness’, but it’s not just in the morning” Karkat nodded and took her hand, helping her up. Terezi pushed him away. “I’m fine. You know, tonight would be a good night for that fancy dinner. We have something to celebrate now.”

“You’re up for that?”

“Yeah, besides I haven’t eaten all day. I’ll go get dressed”


	2. Month 1/5

The first two weeks were terrible, Terezi was sick during the nights mostly, but the work days were fine for the most part. Sleep, due to the rough nights, was something that was not coming easy. Usually the sickness would come after dinner and hit her like unhappy storm waves. This lasted until the early hours of the morning to the point where she was sleeping in the recuperacoon again regularly. She usually ended up asleep with Karkat next to her to make sure she was doing alright. If it wasn't that she had to always watch her crew and be in charge of what was going to be their future government as well as contribute her part to their village, she would have just stayed home for the next few months.

Often she felt over tired as an obvious result, recently Terezi would begin to doze off during work. Once, it was during a meeting that she was leading.

“Mrs. Pyrope?” Dirk Strider, trying to be professional, asked. After a moment he got up, embarrassed for her in front of the crowd around the oval table. He leaned over to get close to her ear. “Terezi! Wake up!” He whispered harshly. Terezi’s eyes shot open, she saw the group of humans and trolls staring at her expectantly. There was a teal print on her hand where she has previously been leaning her head on her fist. The libra brushed him off, sat up straight and cleared her throat. She saw their eyes on her and looked down at the table.

“Fuck” She mumbled. He quickly shot to her what they had been going over. “Thanks Dirk. Yes, so I propose we take a more strict turn on this bill” She lectured the crowd and answered their questions flawlessly, of course. It seemed the 48 trolls and 16 humans were mixing well with one another and society was becoming better than any of their former home planets, and safer at that. 

At the end, Dirk approached her. Terezi had kept putting her supplies and files away to head home until he actually caught her attention. She turned to him with an irritated expression.

“What? Do you have a problem?"

“Hey TZ, I didn’t mean anything bad, just expressing my concern. But what is wrong with you lately? If you’ve been over working yourself again and need someone to take on some of this new world building crap I’ll do it and the others would happy to as well.” Terezi checked around them to make sure no one else was listening. She grabbed his arm and took him to the corner.

“Listen Strider. Don’t tell anyone until we’re ready for this. If you do I will personally make sure no one hears from you or sees you for a sweeps, got that? Karkat and I went through with Kan’s practice, you know how she found a couple ways to replace the mother grub? Well, we went through with one, decided I would carry this one instead of Karkat -he’s a big wimp- and now… we’re expecting” His eyes widened.

“You’re pregnant?!”

“Yeah pretty much” Dirk’s expression was odd, something that made Terezi almost feel offended. “What is that look for?”

“It’s just, I thought Trolls couldn’t reproduce? What do you mean Kanaya’s practice? What about that spike ball thing?”

“The materiorb? Yeah it was important and had a hand in this, trust me, Kan flipped all out when she got her hands on one after the game. This and some robotic version of the Mother Grub were the result” Dirk shook his head and smiled.

“Well, congrats TZ. And don’t worry about it, I’ll take over for you when you take leave.” When she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow he elaborated. “That’s a human thing, usually when someone has a kid they take time off work to relax with them and settle down” She looked about to say something, Terezi’s expression signifying she wanted to protest this ‘time off’ thing. “Don’t worry about it, I have it under control and Dave will take on the heavier situations, I know you trust him”

“Hmm okay. I just don’t want any of those idiots that somehow ended up working here to fuck anything up. We don’t need a mini war breaking out”

“Like I said, no problem, we’ve all been through that hell game. Nobody wants any kind of war. By the way, while we’re on the subject of leave, do you know when your due date is?” Terezi thought about it. 

“Well, I’m one month along in a couple of days, so some time in the middle of October” She could see Dirk’s mind working.

“But that’s only five months… Don’t you need like, nine?” Terezi gave him another glare. “What?!”

“We trolls are not built like humans. It’s going to be an egg first, then a couple of weeks after that we’ll have the actual grub”

“Makes sense… I think” 

“Good thing you understand, I’m going home, see you in the morning, pester me if anything gets changed! I need to see every development, even the minor ones!” 

“I will!”

“No you won’t!” Terezi called back.

“Correct I’m forcing you to take it easy!”

She tiredly waved goodbye as she continued walking on and headed home.  
When she arrived home, Karkat was missing, she guessed he hadn’t made it back from work. He and Sollux were currently working to get their internet working fast again as well as protection from viruses (surprisingly enough considering they spent their childhood creating viruses). So she had the house to herself for now. 

After a shower she decided to slip something comfortable on. Terezi took out a pair of dragon plush sweatpants and a large libra t-shirt. Comfy clothes and a nap were good remedies for exhaustion.

She stripped and caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She stopped and stared, running a hand over middle. She hadn’t eaten much that day, so she wasn’t bloated. The libra took a step closer and caressed it again. She was showing, not much, but it was there. A small raised area in between her shapely hips. She liked how little time it took before she could see that all this being sick and tired all the time bullshit was becoming something.

Terezi took out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it over to Kanaya, her matesprit and her moirail with a caption saying-

GC: Ch3ck 1t out guys 1’m show1ng >:D

\--

“Okay so, if I put-“

“No! Ahg! If you do that you’ll cau2e the viru2e not prevent it! And the last virus you set to be active on accident killed all our lusii!” Sollux said, putting his head in his hands.

“That was one time and a hell of a lot of sweeps ago! Sheesh! You act like I’m going to take the communication line and ungratefully shove it up the waste chutes of whatever mystical beings made it and cause them to curse all of us die. Once again. If I press one nooksucking button! Anyway let me do this! Do I connect these or not?!”

“Ye2 actually that’2 right” Karkat leaned back in his chair, content that he was improving as Sollux typed away. He watched his friend’s fingers dance on the keyboard for a while, at least until both of their phones went off with a text alert. 

Sollux took his out first, his eyebrows going up. He grinned and messaged back. It seems his moirail had something interesting to show him for once, not just some crappy drawing as a joke (Not that he didn’t like those). In the picture, Terezi had her shirt lifted so her middle could show easily. She was turned to the side, making the bump stand out as much as she could. Sollux felt happy for her, he couldn’t wait to train the new troll to be little hackers, they were guaranteed to be better at this than their father, being half  
Terezi.

TA: Don’t get fat now 

Within seconds he got a message back.

GC: Scr3w you C4ptor! >XD 

He swung his chair around to watch Karkat’s face. The cancer lazily took his phone out and read the message, looking at the picture with great interest. When realization took him, his weight shifted completely to the back of the chair, causing it to fall over. His head hit the ground loudly, causing him to swear loudly. Sollux snorted and nearly choked  
on laughter.

“Ni2e way to go Dad” Karkat put the chair back and leaned against it while he replied, ignoring Sollux’s comment.

CG: YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL TEREZI, ONLY FOUR PERIGEES TO GO NOW. YOU’RE ABSOLUTLY GLOWING

Sollux peeked over his shoulder at the reply and laughed harder.

“2mooth KK, real 2mooth. Chee2y AND 2tupid”

“Hey, shut your flapping protein chute you taintchafing double phlegm lobe and get back to work!” His angry tone didn’t quit match the smile on his face though as he finally began to feel like he was actually going to be a lusu- no, parent. That’s what the humans, Kanaya and some of the trolls from one of the other unknown sessions called it. He shoved Sollux away as the gemini kept up his ridiculous laughter.

“I actually try to be sweet to my matesprit and I have a spaz maggot like you hanging over my shoulder like an upside down blind winged nocturnal squeak creature cackling like a frothing basket of rabid nut creatures! ” Sollux let out another bout of laughter, wheezing in between, his sides starting to hurt.  
From the other end of the room, Roxy had gotten up to see the boys were being so loud about.

“So what it this time preventing you from being productive now? You’re drawing attention and the others would prefer if we actually got something at least kind of big done today!” Karkat was about to say something, caught off guard when Sollux began speaking first.

“Just looking at Karkat’s baby-experiment thing” Roxy looked at them both.

“It’s not an experiment! It worked and it’s been done to a couple of other families who were willing to be test subjects!”

“Is this a joke? Because we can totally hang out after work to joke around, now is not the time, there are important firewalls going up today and we need to be at the top of our game”

“No, Terezi and I are expecting, she just sent us a photo of her ah… bump.” 

“What?! So it’s for real?! Oh! Do you mind if I see?” Karkat handed over his phone for Roxy to see. She looked it over and hugged him. He expected something like “good luck being a parent” or something cute like that but that is not quite what he got. 

“You finally got laid then hm? Nice! I’m going to send Terezi my congrats later too! She’s going to love being a parent!”  
Karkat watched her leave, his face burning red, Sollux laughed until he lay there flapping his hands like a retarded seal. He liked Roxy, he was glad Feferi, his matesprit, was her moirail, this way they could hang often.

“SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!” Karkat shouted, Sollux got ahold of himself and they went back work.

\-- 

Terezi rolled her eyes at the ridiculous reply and spun around with happiness. At least until she got a message from Kanaya.

GA: You Should Not Be Showing This Early On

Well. That’s not what she was expecting back.

GC: So…Wh4t do3s th4t m34n?...

GA: Well, From The Research And Experiments I’ve Done, It Seems You May Be Carrying More Than One. It’s Incredibly Likely In Fact. If That Is The Case, I Wish To Keep A Close Watch On You

GC: Oh… ok4y. Th4nks K4n. Do wh4t you n33d to.

The fluttery feeling left her chest quickly. More than one? A hand trailed back down to her stomach, well, surprises weren’t exactly anything new. She supposed one more couldn’t hurt, and she’d tell Karkat soon enough.

That soon enough was actually later that night. Terezi had just ordered pizza since Karkat would be home late from work that day. He ended up stopping to pick it up and take it back to the hive.

He walked through the door to see Terezi standing there, waiting for him, playing with her fingers nervously.

“Hey Terezi” He kissed her on the cheek and set the food on the table on dining room, setting out a couple of plates. When she followed him without saying much, simply sitting in front of him awkwardly, he pointed it out. “Something wrong?” In response she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. Granted it was creepy, but then again, her smile usually was interpreted that way anyhow. 

“Nothing. Just, I messaged Kan the picture as well” She took a slice and bit into it, hesitant to relay the inevitable news.

“And?” He took a drink, waiting for her response.

“You of course know that we are expecting a grub, well that's not quite right. It's two at least actually” Terezi looked at him sheepishly as Karkat choked on his drink. She quickly got up and rubbed his back, leaving him to smile back and wave her away.

“Wait. Whoa. More than one? That’s… wow. Okay. This will take some time to get used to. But…”

“But…?”

“But, I don’t mind the idea that we’ll have one hell of a sweet family that will most likely out do Strider’s later” Terezi laughed, relived this reaction.

“Hey, I like Dave and Jane they’re cool! And don’t pretend you don’t enjoy playing with little Skye.” 

“Okay yes, she’s pretty fucking cool for a one year old”

“Got that right. So you’re okay with this whole multiples thing?”

“Fuck yeah! Well, not that we could do anything about it anyway. But yeah I’m okay with this. We'll just have to build a few more cribs depending on how many there are... There's time though I can do it” 

"Hey, I can build too, remember how I used to live in tree house?"

"No duh. I don't want you hurting the grubs though"

"Karkat it doesn't work that way, it'll be fine!"

"Okay. But you're not lifting the wood when we start building it, at least let me do that"

"No problem Karkles" She smiled at him in a way that made Karkat's stomach do a flip. Damn she was beautiful, in some kind of freaky specifically Terezi way that is.

The rest of the night was normal conversation and bliss. The talking eventually led to the fact that they had told a few people already, so they may as well tell the rest of their friends. It was decided that just before bed they would announce their little addition, this way they could deal with the messages and friends freaking out later.


	3. Month 2/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two today because I don't know when I'll be able to post again for a while :/

The party was nice, people milling about, Kanaya and Rose were quite happy, sitting at the front end of the table. It was their wedding engagement party and Rose had her hair up in a flowery, messy bun that made her look like a fairy. Kanaya was dressed in a light green dress; her hair flowing down her shoulders with extensions, a delicate tiara set on top. 

Everyone guessed they were both one of those brides who felt her wedding was her time to be a fantasy princess. At the moment it seemed they were competing to see who could be the most princess-y. They were an odd couple sometimes, but there was plenty of love between them.

John and Vriska seemed to be in a deep conversation while Roxy’s voice could be heard as chirps and giggles along with Feferi and Nepeta’s. The rest of the party goers mingled and snacked, both old and new friends. 

Terezi was currently snacking on some chips, sitting underneath a tree in the shade. She and Kanaya had spoken for a while -mostly about her multiple grub situation- but it seemed she had taken off with Rose somewhere, they were no longer at the head of the table. She looked down at herself. The egg bump was somewhat more noticeable now than last month, her stomach was most certainly rounded, but not considered big yet. Her teal dress was difficult to put on that morning before the party. Karkat had reassured her that she looked fine and besides, “It’s really fucking cool to show off what the other trolls haven’t done yet or never will do”. Which earned the snappy reply of “Well then, why didn’t you carry them?”. Karkat hadn’t known what to say when Terezi punched him in the shoulder then kissed him next, leaving and walking out to the car. He supposed this was what the pregnancy hormones were doing to her. He didn’t really want to find out what they were like personally and wondered what it would have been like if he’d carried instead of Terezi.

The libra got up slowly and made her way to where Latula was. Now that they’d gotten to know each other, Terezi actually liked her dancestor and vice versa. The older libra was found sitting alone by the punch bowl at the other table.

“Hey Latula”

“Sup TZ! Well, don’t you look a little more round” Terezi slouched a little, trying to cover herself up suddenly. When they had announced the arrival of a new life soon, the news spread like wild fire, even the people and trolls she worked with were already saying how great it will be to have another Pyrope to help out around the office. Latula was one of the few to react in a calm fashion. 

“Yeah, I know”

“No, no no no don’t take it bad, it’s cool girl! Can’t wait to see my little niece or nephew, hopefully they take after you more than little Vantas. No offense to your matesprit of course” 

“Of course” They stood around awkwardly for a moment before Terezi spoke up again. “Latula?

“Yeah?”

“What is like, to have your own grub?” She stirred her drink for a moment, looking over to where Mituna and her grub played. He looked just like Mituna except for his straight hair that was cut short and showed his bi-colored eyes. Mituna rolled over with the grub playing in his hair, laughing as the boy crawled onto his face. Latula loved watching her boys, it made her feel good to know Mituna was his old self again like before the accident and could be happy and have his own child.

“It’s an adventure that’s for sure. When we got Eliseo I remember waking up in the nights to his cries constantly, we were both just so exhausted, it was well worth it though. I love them both so much, trust me, you’re going love your little one. After a while they calm down, of course Eliseo is near pupation but it goes by faster than you think.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to care for them right? I’m not the gentlest person”

“Terezi, being gentle just comes with the whole motherhood bullshit, trust me, I know. We took the mock mother grub route even!” They both looked over at Karkat. He was currently playing with a little human child with spikey black hair and round shades too big for her face. The strider girl seemed to really like Karkat, just like her father they supposed. 

Dave ran by and lifted the girl into the air, making her squeal and reach out again for Karkat.

“I don’t know about you, but I think you’re matesprit is going to be a good father at least” Latula sipped her punch and went to give Terezi a fist bump. Afterward, she made her way over to Mituna and Eliseo.

Terezi stood there, leaning against the table and watching the parents and children. There were very few children right now but it was nice to see at least some new faces besides the other adult former players. She set a hand on her swollen stomach and sighed. She could handle this; she had plenty of friends with experience and a good matesprit.

The rest of the party was much more enjoyable, at some point, John and Roxy had danced jokingly under the lights when the sun went down, Roxy sneaking a kiss and dipping John in the middle of a dance. 

Rose saw this and decided to help them out, music began playing over some speakers Dave had given them as a sort of pre-wedding gift. She and Kanaya danced with them and eventually it was a full out dance under the light of the stars and stringed yard lights. 

It looked like Jane was dancing with Calliope and Jade, so Dave had taken up dancing with his daughter instead. The girl giggled in a high pitched tone when she flung in a twirling motion. Terezi smiled, even with a little kid, Dave was one hell of a dancer.

Karkat decided he would take Terezi up for a dance. At first she had refused, but once she was on the floor with the music going and finally loose, the night was good. Despite her new weight, Terezi was still light on her feet, even dancing with Sollux, then Vriska at some points. The music choice was fantastic and had a beat that shook the ground. 

It was quite the engagement party and one they wouldn’t forget any time soon.


	4. Month 3/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm kind of a useless chapter? I just had to fill the months basically, so, yeah.

As the cliché goes, almost none of Terezi’s clothes fit now. For the most part, she wore Karkat’s long sleeve shirts or sweaters now, despite that it was still warm outside. Out of pure spite, she always refused Karkat and Kanaya’s offers to take her shopping; she hated shopping and did not feel like parading around right now.  
Besides, only two of the trolls from the other set of 24 and one of the humans from the other set of 8 that had come from unknown sessions could sew and she was not fond of their styles. Granted, she hadn’t actually looked, but they couldn’t be all that great.

The heat outside was surprisingly intense, yet she kept the long sleeve on. She was no weakling, this heat couldn’t hurt Terezi. However, as much as she was thinking of herself, she forgot about the little lives she was in charge of.  
She did not live too far from work, so she normally walked. The sun beat down on her as Terezi walked with confidence, flipping her hair now and then for extra measure.

A sweat had begun to appear on her grey skin and a sick feeling setting all over. Terezi had felt worse, so she simply brushed it off and kept going, this was nothing compared to being beat up after a fight.

Her heels clipping against the rock road, she certainly did make a statement. The Libra heard music coming from one of the little shops she passed and turned her head a little too quickly to see what was up. Suddenly, Terezi’s head spun and she reached out to balance herself on something but nothing was there. Her vision immediately began to go in and out. She figured it was from being sick so much the night before, trying intensely to ignore the heat now.  
The journey took her to the front steps of the law building. Terezi stepped up, wiping some sweat from her eyes. She found her foot did not make contact with anything however, the teal blood closed her eyes for a second, and all went black.

\-- 

“Terezi? Hey there, shshssh don’t get up” A voice said to her.

Terezi blinked slowly, the lights around her were dim and there was a cold, wet cloth on her forehead as well as an IV drip attached to her arm.

“What the hell?” She looked down at herself as best she could. Terezi was wearing a hospital gown that covered her bump neatly. She was clean and not nearly as overheated feeling, but her head hurt like a million hoofbeasts were trampling it. “Why am I here? Am I sick or something?” She stopped and put her free arm around her middle. “…Are my grubs okay? Latula?!” The woman smoothed Terezi’s hair and pushed her to lie down again. 

“You got heat stroke, why the fuck were you wearing a sweater in hot weather? And while you are carrying precious cargo?!” Terezi looked the other way, not making eye contact with Latula or the other people in the room who she now saw was Vriska and Roxy.

“My clothes don’t fit, what else was I supposed to wear?” She choked. Latula groaned. Vriska let out a loud “Ha!” and Roxy shook her head in dismay.

“Pyrope, if you’ve been trying to wear only normal clothes just so you don’t have to go out for some real maternity outfits I will tell Kanaya to forcefully make you some in the ugliest shade of green and you can’t do anything about it” The blueblood threatened. 

“Fine. When can I leave this place, and do Karkat or Sollux know I’m here?”

“No, don’t worry. Your moirail and matesprit have no idea. And yes the nurses said you could when you woke up we could take you. Also you were also a bit dehydrated so I’m going to force a lot of water on you”

Once she was discharged, Terezi, Vriska, Roxy and Latula were gearing up for a shopping trip. 

“You told me no sweaters, so will I change when I get a new outfit or what?” Latula laughed at her ‘sister’ as she’d taken to calling Terezi. 

“Of course not! Here slip this on” Latula handed Terezi a bag. The younger teal blood removed it and examined the piece.

It was a long sun dress, red with a fancy teal dragon wrapping around. Terezi looked at Latula, eyebrows raised.

“I might have stopped off somewhere after seeing you were still asleep in the hospital room.”

“Latula… this is so fucking rad!”

“That’s what I thought you’d say T-rez! Now let’s go get you some new outfits”

“I’ll cover you while you change, let’s do this!” Roxy added.

-

They stopped at Latula’s place for dinner after they were done shopping. Terezi had told Karkat while they were shopping he could do whatever he wanted that night, they wouldn’t need to make dinner since they would be out. The cancer just replied with an okay and drove to meet Dave and Eridan at the new dance club, he figured he’d try this rapping thing with the beats again. Well. There was that and he couldn’t wait to see Eridan attempt to wrap, Terezi told him to film it even so she could share in the hilarious second-hand embarrassment.

The night was nice and Terezi felt surprisingly comfortable in the dragon dress, not to mention she looked nice. Vriska and Latula had also gotten something new to wear besides their same old style. Vriska and Terezi were beginning to rethink their opinions in the clothing artists. Terezi just wished it had been Kanaya’s day off. She was one of the best out of the crew that made clothing for the community. 

Terezi still donned her dress, Vriska wore a short-to-long black skirt and a dark blue halter top to show off her tattoo (how it had stayed when she reappeared from being dead was unknown but she liked it), and Latula had on a little red dress, a teal sunhat, red flats, her glasses, as well as a pair of red lace gloves. Roxy strode in behind them with a long pink skirt and dark purple top that looked like flower petals had been sprinkled all over it.

The girls enjoyed wearing something different and thanked the makers gratefully, making their own promises to repay them generously after their job well done.  
Mituna had greeted them at the door, a squirming Eliseo in his arms.

“Hey ladie2, you look ni2e!” Eliseo squeaked and clicked excitedly as Latula leaned over and gave them both a kiss. “Dinner2 on the table Tula”

“Thanks babe” As they walked in, Terezi stopped in front of Mituna. 

“Do you mind if I hold him?” Mituna shrugged.

“Nah, he need2 to 2ee 2omeone el2e today anyhow, hone2tly he wore me out about two hour2 ago” Terezi cradled the grub and giggled when he chirped at her.

“Hehe I like him! Hey there Eliseo” She and Mituna walked into dining room. 

Once they were all seated, normal conversation ensued. Partway through, Terezi was still holding Eliseo, though he was asleep now. The teal blood noticed Vriska staring at her out of the corner of her eyes. She knew that look, it was… jealousy? She wondered how long it would be until the blueblood was asking her own matesprit, Meenah, about having their own grub. Meenah didn’t seem like the type, but the question came up in her head anyhow.

Terezi smiled knowingly at her friend, Vriska looked away quickly and blushed. After a moment of fidgeting and glancing over, she leaned over.

“I could take him so you can eat” Vriska asked sheepishly.

“Oh, thanks Vriska! Here-“ The blueblood took the grub slowly. At first they just stared at each other awkwardly, she wasn’t the motherly type, even more so than Terezi. After a couple seconds, the grub smiled widely at her, earning a chuckle from the older troll. Vriska hugged him and cooed all the rest of dinner. Terezi only hoped her grubs would be that happy playful.


	5. Month 4/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So the text did have color in it???? I'm not sure what I did wrong? But I think you'll be able to tell who is who, especially since Dave and Roxy have the same two letters as their tags it might be odd to read, hopefully the difference between them is obvious enough :/

Aching back and sore neck, Terezi was done. She was so done with this whole pregnancy thing and did not feel like going through with it anymore. At least it was Friday. It seemed Karkat was making breakfast for them before work. The bacon and meat smelled good, an Alternian-Earth dish, she was happy that was one of the few strong scents that did not send her stomach over the edge.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Absolutely huge… She saw dark teal marks running up and down her skin around the bump. The libra couldn’t even see her feet anymore with the grubs reaching full size in their eggs, at least in this stage.

Pulling on a black and white dress, the same length as the red one Latula had gotten her, Terezi lethargically walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
She felt heavy and it was getting hard to move freely, something a natural warrior like herself loathed. With one hand on her back and one in front, she trudged down those fucking stairs, since when was there so many?

“Good morning Terezi!” Karkat said, setting down the breakfast. He strode over to Terezi wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her bump. “You look amazing and beautiful, here sit and eat breakfast. I have an entire marathon planned for today and I’ve taken the day off work. Also I called you in sick, Strider picked up and understood so he’s got everything under control” Terezi placed her hands on top of his on her stomach.

“Karkat. What are you doing?”

“You’ve looked pretty tired lately, so today will be a day to just do nothing! You and me”

“You know what? I’ll ignore the cheeriness in your voice, that is creeping me out by the way, and roll with it” Karkat sat down with Terezi at the table, breakfast was pleasant enough, though it left her wondering what was up with her matesprit. 

Just the day before Terezi had been complaining and refusing to leave the house aside from work. She’d just sat in her room reading mystery and crime novels. Karkat felt uncomfortable seeing her so close to what she was a few years ago. Like a bird in a cage. 

Because of this, the day prior he decided he needed expert advice; He was going to mass message whoever was on Pesterchum at that moment.

carcinoGenetic [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

ectoBiologist [EB]

timaeusTestified [TT]

twinArmageddons [TA]

caligulasAquarium [CA]

fuschiaRuler [FR]

 

CG: WE HAVE A PROBLEM

EB: What’s up Karkat?

TG: TZ kick you out or something?

FR: Sup Shouty?

TA: Aw man look wh0’2 a2king f0r help

CA: Wwhy am I included in this chat?

TT: What’s up?

CG: TEREZI’S NOT FEELING GOOD AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT

TT: Okay don’t panic, she just needs some love, cook her nice breakfast. Not like cereal with parsley on it that’s not fancy. It’s gross really don’t do that. I’m talking what I did for  
our live-in group once in a while

TG: You could always keep her in the bed for a little while longer if you get my drift

CG: I DON’T THINK SHE’S EXACTLY UP FOR THAT IF I DO GET YOUR HUMAN WIND HINT

EB: what is dave talking about?

TT: don’t worry about it

TA: he wa2 2ugge2tiing kk paiil her

EB: oh… can pregnant woman you know…?

CA: That is one of the most absurd idea I havve evver heard. Maybe it’ll wwork

CG: LETS DROP THAT SUBJECT PLEASE YOU NOOKSUCKERS HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS

FR: You freaks need shut yer traps and listen to someone that can make some sense here!

CG: REALLY THOUGH WHAT SHOULD I DO?

TT: ignore whoever else is on this chat and listen to me

FR: No screw him here me out. The lady wants ta do somefin fun! She’s bored out of her mind!

TT: What you need to do is the breakfast thing, then entertain her in someway and maybe cuddle for a while

FR: You know the girl likes chalk, get her some a that to play with

EB: I agree with dirk there, make her feel good. Meenah’s idea is good too! Do both!

golgothasTerror [GT]

tipsyGnostalgic [ TG] began pestering carcinoGenetic

TT: Hey guys welcome to the party

GT: Hey babe

TG: Heeeyyyyyy :D

CG: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

FR: Oh look it’s other John and the pink chick!

GT: Hello Meenah. Don’t do the whole touchy feely thing trust me it doesn’t exactly ring people’s wind chimes

CG: FINE WHAT DO YOU SAY I DO? I MIGHT AS WELL ASK SINCE YOU PEOPLE ARE SHOWING UP LIKE THIS IS SOME SORT OF INTERVENTION FOR TEREZI’S TEMPORARY DEPRESSION!

TG: Dude it was your idea

FR: Well that’s what its lookin like so lets get on with it! 

GT: Mostly what Dirk tells you just don’t be as touchy feely

GT: oh! And a movie marathon as far as entertainment goes! It’ll be fun and she won’t have to move around too much!

TG: Yeah man I remember on the meteor TZ loved those. Though in retrospect that might also have been because there was literally nothing else to do

TG: This is your idea of fun? Ewwws Take her out dancing!

CA: Think about that one before you say it rox 

TG: Fuck. Right. Not supposed to move around too much.

TG: She likes crime shows so instead of those ridiculous romcoms you fangirl over over maybe something more exciting

EB: The Devinci Code is good or Avatar maybe

GT: Avatar is my favorite!

FR: fuckin nerds

TG: Neither of those are crime try something like Expendables. It’s not crime but it’s violent and exciting and if I know TZ then violent and exciting will cheer her right up

TA: 2ame, 2he’ll get off on that 2hit ii can 2en2e iit wiith my mind power2

CA: No you cant assblood

CG: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! SO THERE ARE THREE OF THOSE MOVIES RIGHT?

EB: yeah

GT: yeah

EB: you can borrow mine

TG: She might also like a back rub, I remember Jane just needed one of those when it got bad right before Skye was born. I know the whole touching thing might not be  
comfortable but trust me on this

CG: I’LL DO THAT THANKS GUYS 

TG: That’s the plan? Well have fun^^

carcinogenetic [CG] ceased pestering

That conversation, the disaster it was, left Karkat where was presently, after breakfast, relaxing on the couch giving Terezi a back massage and watching The Expendables.

“I now pronounce you man, and knife” The movie character said as he flung a handful of them at a group of enemies. Terezi laughed like she used to when they were just seven sweeps old. Karkat watched her relax and be herself again. If they were just watching movies, she had no worry of anyone seeing her or her lack of range of motion. 

Once Karkat knew she felt good again, he would give her the little gift he’d gone out for. It was single box of chalk in various pinks and reds. To go with it, he also had gotten the rest of the supplies needed to finish the nursery, this consisted of shades of red as well, he couldn’t wait to see her expression when he showed her the curtains dragon themed curtains.


	6. Month 5/5

Something was different… Terezi couldn’t quite tell what, but she knew something was off the moment she woke up that morning. She kissed her sleeping matesprit and winced, it felt as if a muscle was being pulled in her side. Pulling herself out of the recuperacoon, she made her way over to the dresser to get ready for work.

Slipping on a loose dress and a soft pair of shoes to compensate for her current and sudden back pain, Terezi prepared herself to deal with whatever they were to fix that day.  
Dirk waited for her outside, he’d been taking her to work lately (As much as she refused to show it, she was actually quite grateful for the help). 

“Good morning Tez”

“Yeah, sure. So are going to make that law final then?”

“Sheesh, we haven’t even left the driveway and you’re bringing up work! But yeah, I’m thinking it would be a good idea that we make learning each other’s planet history a thing that needs to be done. That’s hell of a lot of things to learn, but we would be better off learning and teaching about the timelines we all came from and the planets in them than misunderstanding everyone all the time. It shouldn’t be too hard for our next generation to learn though, they don’t have the crap we have downloading into all our heads taking up space”

“Good” Terezi groaned and arched her back in the seat. Dirk glanced over in worry.

“Hey, you okay there? Look if it’s too close to your due date you don’t have to go to work”

“No I want to-“

“Yes, so I’ve heard, and I know as a fact you’ll continue refusing to stay home. Whatever” The remaining amount of the ride was silent. Dirk walked with her up the stairs to her office, watching her suspiciously. 

It took a while, but eventually Terezi took her eyes off of the papers she was signing and correcting to glance behind her.

“Dirk Strider you creep stop following me!” 

“Im not following you! My office is behind your’s!”

“Well stop watching me then! It’s not like I’m going to fucking break! I’m not a wriggler and I don’t need a babysitter!” From around the corner, Dave looked at them from above his shades.

“Hey children, no fighting from across the cubicles. If you want to do that go down to the sparring pad downtown” They rolled their eyes at him and went back to work, ignoring Dave’s comment for the most part. 

Terezi fidgeted in her place, the pulled muscle feeling becoming more intense and then fading away in waves. Once she was done with her paperwork, the libra took a deep breath and leaned back in her office chair. She rested her hands on top of her bump and cringed again when the pain was suddenly sharper. She tried to stretch in order to sooth it, but it seemed the pain just wouldn’t stop. It took only seconds after another stab for her to realize what was happening.

In a hurry, however slow she was forced to be, Terezi smoothed down her dress, adjusted her red glasses and walked out with the dignity of a leader. No one turned to watch her leave; good, the pain wasn’t present on her face. 

As soon as she stepped into the cool air outside, Terezi got out her phone and dialed for Kanaya.

“Kan?”

“ Yes hello?”

“Kan I need a ride home. Now. I’m pretty fucking sure this is labor and I’m at the law offices”

The line was silent.

“Ok. It’s going to take longer for me to get there. How about Karkat?”

“He’s too far away it’ll probably be too late by the time he could get here”

“I’m calling Dave then”

“No-!” She hung up on Terezi. “Shitshitshitshit. Okay Pyrope. Calm it. Here we go. It’s just Dave.” Dave came bursting through the door to find his friend leaning on the bench by  
the doors.

“You’re having the baby- ah- grub?”

“Grubs. It’s plural Strider. But yes”

“Well at least you didn’t try walking home like that one time you sprained you ankle, which was not a pretty sight” Dave said bluntly. They got in his car and took off, fast. Not like there were any Earth cops to stop them. On the ride back Terezi had to calm herself by panting through the pain. She nearly doubled over with the force and the crackling happening around her middle. 

They stopped in front of the house and Dave helped her out and walked her to the door.

“I’m just going to call now and then see how close Karkat and Kanaya are, you sit down. Whatever you need until they get here I’ll do just don’t strain yourself, you need all the energy you can get” When had he gotten so fatherly? Terezi followed what she was told, laying across the loveseat in the front room. After a few minutes she decided to get up walked in circles through the waves. Half because it felt better and half out of spite of Strider. He got off the phone and noticed this.

“Dammit TZ I’ve been through this before! I have a kid now so I at least know at little about the situation. Please?” Terezi thought for a moment, his tone was convincing. She stopped pacing and stuck her tongue out at him. “That’s cool, yeah you do that. Ignore my helpful advice and be that way. Typical TZ, do things out of spite even to yourself because you are so fucking stubborn”

“What are you mumbling over there?”

He put his phone away, walked over, and placed an arm behind her back.

“What. Are. You. Doing.”

Dave shrugged.

“Just in case you need it”

“I don’t-“ Halfway through her backfire, the breath was ripped from her lungs and her legs nearly gave out beneath her.

“That’s it Terezi, easy, breath. Yeah what did I say?”

As if on cue, Karkat burst through the door and ran to them. 

“Strider! Thank you! Terezi! Why didn’t you message me?! Hey, are you okay there?” She shook her head.

“No you dummy I’m fucking dying!” Terezi snapped. Karkat looked at Dave questioningly. 

“I don’t know, but I think she’s been in labor all day by the looks of it so it’s hitting hard now, that’s the only way she’d be in this much pain this fast” She growled low in her  
throat. 

“I’m right here stupid if want to ask me about what’s happening!”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Has it been all day?” They looked at her for an answer as she collected herself again.

“…Yeah…and would you let go of me please?” 

Karkat stepped away and motioned Dave to do the same. Terezi stood as straight as the tightness in her back would let her.

“Until Kanaya gets here, all I want is peace, a warm shower and you idiots to do whatever you need to do to make this as painless as possible”  
The boys exchanged nervous looks.

“Got it, just call if you need anything” Karkat responded before Dave could speak. He was a genius but his mouth got in the way sometimes.  
She settled in the shower with a sigh, the hot water felt wonderful. It didn’t help much, but it was something. Outside, she heard the door open; Kanaya must have arrived. Steam filling up the room, she worked a knot out of her side that had begun to build up. It seemed the contractions were calming down for a short time. Terezi was suspicious but didn’t complain. 

The pressure she’d been feeling built up more, focusing the water on her side did nothing. Terezi leaned on the side of the shower wall and scrunched up her face, waiting for the peak to hit and fade. When the end did finally come, she felt something move uncomfortably and an extra amount of liquid flow down her leg. Unsure about what it could be, she opened her eyes to see dark teal running down the drain.

“Oh. Shit.” In a hurry the teal blood turned the water off and wrapped a robe around herself.

In the living room, Dave, Karkat and Kanaya argued over where it would be most comfortable, they didn’t seem to see the one they were arguing about in the doorway. Terezi had both her hands on her back for some kind of awkward support.

“Hey um…” They kept arguing. It seemed like Kanaya was winning, by the sounds of it. “HEY!” They stopped dead and looked at her. “My…what was it again that you medical people called it…? Water, right, my water just broke and you assholes are arguing about nothing but I need you to figure something out now!”  
Kanaya rushed over and took her hand, guiding her up the stairs.

“What-?”

“Terezi, the bed will be most comfortable for you right now, so we’re going there, can you make it?”  
She heard someone huff behind her, it seemed Kanaya had won the argument. 

“Yeah. Yeah I can make it” With heavy steps, they were in the bedroom and laying the young troll woman down. Kanaya, not bothering to make the boys leave, made her friend strip so she could check her.

Dave and Karkat left and waited outside the room while Kanaya made sure Terezi hadn’t hurt herself in anyway. She waved them back in hesitantly now that she was covered (for her own dignity). Terezi lay with her eyes closed and a sheet over her, her breaths coming quickly, becoming harder to slow down and control.

“Not dilated enough so we’ll just keep a watch on her”

“How much longer?” Terezi managed to say.

“Hmmm based on the time it has taken so far, maybe three hours” She made a sound like choking behind them. “Terezi? Oh dear are you quite alright?”

“THREE HOURS?” She shouted in near panic. Kanaya came over and took her friend’s hand.

“You’ll be just fine, trust me. Three hours and then you’ll be able to push and this will be all over, youre moving at a decent speed as it is, don’t rush it”

“Yeah sure” Karkat took her other hand and kissed it. Dave and Kanaya left them alone for the time being and messaged the others that Terezi would be gone for a while.  
Kanaya gave instructions to Dave here and there, at one point he carried some sort of cushion into the bathroom, Terezi hadn’t seen it with her eyes closed, but Karkat was curious. He would find out soon enough.

Karkat made sure Terezi kept hydrated with the water and cool with ice he gave her for hours, by this time both of their nerves were on the edge of snapping. Kanaya checked in once in a while to see the progress up until it was well passed the three hour mark.

“You’re ready, Terezi going to work today was not a good idea, and you are just a tad stressed so I need you to relax now as much as you can for me. Okay, push whenever you’re ready” Karkat moved over by her head and took her hand again. She had already begun sweating and mumbling incoherently about an hour ago. He encouraged her and helped her to lean forward when she needed it. 

“Should I do anything or am I just the awkward loyal friend here?” Dave asked. Kanaya gave him a look and stopped to think.

“Another cool cloth, glass of water and towels. We’ll need towels to clean them up with and also some to put them in” He did as he was told and dashed downstairs to the laundry room where there was a closet with neatly stacked towels. Dave told himself to comment on Karkat’s need for things to be organized later. From the first floor he could hear shouting from above and moved a little faster. 

When he came back up with a couple stacks under his arms, she was in the bathtub in the ablution chamber connected to their room. Dave handed a fresh cloth to Karkat to wipe over Terezi’s forehead. She relaxed a little before going back to pushing. Kanaya had filled the tub with warm water to lessen the pain and gravity as much as she could, the soft, heated bath cushion beneath her helping as well. 

After what seemed to be forever, the first egg was expelled along with a cloud of teal.

Terezi leaned against her matesprit, breathing fast, sweat dripping down her face and running into her eyes. 

“Well shit. So, do you guys have it all under control? Am I good to get home? Not to sound squeamish or anything...”

“Yeah we have it” Kanaya answered. As he left, Dave could hear them cheering his friend on upstairs, there was no way he was putting up with another birth, Jane’s was one thing but they could deal with this one on their own.

Terezi nearly gave up the second time around, the encouragement and thoughts of the future the only things keeping her going.

The second egg came and Kanaya cleaned it and took it to the crib where the heat lamp was set just right. Terezi moaned and fell back again, placing her hand on her still swollen stomach. Karkat brushed his hands through her hair.

“Are you feeling alright? I mean, I know the answer, but you’ll make it right?” Terezi nodded weakly and scrunched her face, folding in on herself. “Okay, okay, here we go” Karkat tried not to panic, helping her through it. He turned his head to face the doorway. “KANAYA!”

Kanaya came back in and checked Terezi herself to see how many more she had to go.

“Two more. Almost done, this is the most I’ve seen so far. Normally it’s only one or two grubs, this is truly fascinating! You’re doing so well Terezi! It’s quite strange how this was never seemed to hurt the mother grub but with trolls and humans reproduction is quite the uncomfortable ritual”

“Do you think! I can’t do this! Out of all the stupid shit I’ve gone through this is the worst yet!” She shouted in reply. Kanaya looked at her with pity.

“You’ll be just fine, just keep thinking about what will come after this ordeal is over”

She nodded again went back into the rhythm of pushing with the contractions. She noticed an odd turn as the pain lessened up for some time, she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Around a half hour of pushing and Terezi was losing all of her energy fast, just when she was hoping things were about to get easier. She tried to steady her breathing more and closed her eyes again, leaning against her matesprit. Karkat shook her gently, earning no response. 

“Hey stay with me let’s go” Kanaya prodded. With more cheering and making sure Terezi stayed with it, the third egg made its appearance. Terezi watched her friend clean and take it away, feeling a last surge of energy at sight of it. She was ready for the last one. With all she had left, the last egg came within ten minutes of the last, surprising everyone in the room at its closeness to its sibling.

She finally collapsed, taking small sips of the juice Karkat had brought to her.

“Thanks” Her voice was raspy from shouting and tired from over exertion. Her matesprit and friend left the room to tend to the eggs and go over the next steps while Terezi rested.

The water around her swirled with teal from the blood and liquids. She felt gross. Moving at the speed of a drunk sloth, Terezi drained the water and flipped the shower on to pour over her. 

\--- 

Karkat and Kanaya spoke outside for a few more minutes, allowing Terezi to clean up as much as she could. They came back in and Karkat had some fresh clothes at the ready. He turned the water off and moved the curtain over. Terezi was still laying there, her eyes dark and her body not ready to take really anything at the moment other than sleep.

“Can you stand?” He asked when he came back in.

“I think so” She lifted herself out of the tub, her legs shaking. Her entire body felt like pain jell O. 

“Um, you know what? We can help you, your legs look like they hate you”  
Kanaya hummed in agreement and began helping the young troll woman out of the tub.

“I’m fine, just get me a fresh robe” Karkat picked her up anyway, wrapping her in a large robe and waiting for her to drape her other arm around Kanaya.

“Fuck you” Terezi mumbled, but despite her annoyance at not being able to walk, she allowed her friends to carry her. She tiredly swung her arms Karkat and Kanaya’s shoulders and they slowly made their way to the bed. She felt lighter and empty, but at the same time relieved that she no longer had to deal with carrying the grubs around inside her.

“Love you too Terezi” Karkat almost whispered in response. Kanaya giggled at them. The two set her on the bed, stopping once when she winced and grunted at the sudden movement. Kanaya brushed some hair out of Terezi’s face.

“No recuperacoon?” Terezi asked Kanaya when she was on the bed.

“Not tonight, you need to heal on dry land for a while”

“Oh”

“Do you want any food or extra blankets? We’ll take care of the eggs and make sure they’re still doing well throughout the night”

“They better not die those ungrateful bug spheres. Uhg. I think I just want to sleep” Karkat kissed her forehead again.

“Okay, you need the rest, that was brutal”

“Tell me about it” They left her to sleep. Terezi passed out fairly quickly, Karkat could hear her breathing softly. He sat in front of the eggs, wondering what was awaiting him  
inside. They weren’t very big at the moment, easily able to fit in his hand, the eggs were a little bigger than a softball and slightly elongated. He touched the leathery surface of one and smiled, it was warm and full of life. Not that that was surprising, it was only common sense, but it still warmed his chest.

Kanaya spent the night, checking up on the eggs like she said and making sure their temperature was just right and that the humidifier next to it kept running. She also watched over Karkat to make sure he actually slept instead of just trying to help with the eggs’ adjustments all night and watch over his matesprit.


	7. one week until hatch-date

Still sore, Terezi hadn’t moved around the house much. Her body shape was mostly back normal which pleased her greatly. Karkat had spent a couple days tending to her but had to go back to working.

The crib at the corner of her room seemed to stare at her now, reminding her of what was inside. She worried that something would go wrong with them constantly, but brushed it off as something a lusus would normally think of their troll child.

She touched the eggs, anxious to hold the beings inside of them. Between the sunlight and lamp, she could see little outlines of the grubs.  
Out of curiosity, Terezi snatched a flashlight from her bedside table and put it almost under one of the eggs. She gasped at the sight, covering her mouth with one hand. Within the egg, a small figure with fluffy black hair and pointed horns lay. She could see the color was teal, just like herself. A girl then. Excited, she moved to the next one, it was an   
odd color, almost white, she figured it hadn’t developed that far yet. 

The third one, however, hardly needed the flashlight. It had smooth, short horns and thinner hair, her hair, and was bright red. A boy. Lastly, the fourth egg was a beautiful dark teal, darker than herself by far already, she liked the color and thought about how pretty she would end up with the obviously wild hair and pointy horns.

Looking back at the second egg, she attempted to decipher what it was, the hair was definitely Karkat’s, but the horns were strange. They were smooth, but slightly longer and curved inward like Karkat’s. Then there was the matter of the lack of coloring. She watched the teal and red blooded grubs twitch, but the little white one failed to move, how strange.

Terezi picked up the phone and called Kanaya immediately. The phone rang a couple times before the jade blood finally picked up.

“Terezi? How are you!”

“I’m fit as a hoofbeast, I have a question about one of the grubs-“

“Oh yes! Are they any bigger?”

“Yeah, about twice their size now”

“Oh! Wonderful! So, what was it you wanted to ask?”

“Well, I sort of looked into the eggs with a flashlight and they’re beautiful really-“

“Good so you have been checking them!”

“Ahem!” Terezi coughed in annoyance.

“Sorry, keep going”

“Anyway” Terezi half growled. “I see two of them are teal and one red, dark colors, all healthy looking and stuff but the other one is just sort of… white… and it’s horns don’t look   
like mine or Karkat’s. Well, okay sort of like Karkat’s but… not really? I’m actually really worried about them so if you could come and take a look…” She heard some talking form   
the other end mumbled. 

“I’ll be right over” In a short time Kanaya pulled into their driveway, Jane in the seat next to her with some equipment. Seeing the bag and the two women set fear into Terezi’s chest. What if they found it dead? Or mutated? (worse than her matesprit that is). 

“Hey guys”

“May we come in?”

“Oh, yeah come on in. The grubs are in my room still” She led them to the crib where they lay. Jane set out her supplies began testing the eggs one by one while Kanaya worked on her laptop. Terezi played with her fingers and somehow ended up with one of the little scalemates she made just for her grub, though now it was grubs, she thought to herself. She would just have to make a few more then. 

After some clicking and small conversation with each other, the two scientists put away the equipment and stood.  
“Is it okay?” Terezi asked eagerly. Kanaya sat down on the bedside.

“Terezi, I know it’s a little strange-“

“It’s not dead right?! I know there are four but I don’t want to lose it! I only made one mistake and if it took that little guy’s life I don’t want to live with that!”

“Terezi, calm down. I don’t want to know what mistake by the way, not after I told you to be careful” She saw her friend’s hands trembling and took them in her own. “He is actually just fine”

“He? It’s a boy?”

“Mmmhhhmmm not only that, but he is not mutated” Jane added.

“What?”

“You are aware that Karkat is a mutant?” Kanaya asked.

“Well no shit”

“Right. Anyway, your little white grub however is not mutated. It seems that particular gene was not passed on. He is a lime blood”

“So, that white color…”

“Is just a light green for right now. The other three will brighten up once they are born as well” Terezi breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Kanaya and Jane.

“Thank you”

“It was no problem, besides, with her life powers Jane could have helped anyway I assume” They let go and Jane stepped in.

“Kan, we have another call, the Ampora-Vantas household again. Apparently they think something is wrong with Kankri and their grubs” Kanaya groaned. 

“Alright. I can assure them nothing is wrong, four months is a difficult time, whatever is happening is most likely just some discomfort. We did a sonogram even! He’s having two   
so he should be in just that much discomfort” Kanaya explained to no one particular. Terezi blinked.

“Wait, what?”

“They went through with the same process you did. Didn’t notice they were gone?” Jane asked asked, smirking.

“I do remember something about that when Karkat and I went to see you five months ago, but no I haven’t noticed they were gone”

“Yeah, neither did anyone else really. But they volunteered to for it and we need takers to make sure our new medical development works and our species is capable of going on   
without using the risky machine we created a while ago to resemble a mother grub. In our first batch about two sweeps ago, there was one survivor, a blue blooded girl. I don’t know where she is now, but we don’t need any more potential grubs wasted”

“Eliseo seems okay”

“Ah yes, but he in a recent batch of grubs we made and also one of the only survivors. Anyway, we should be going, hopefully Kankri is simply whining again so we can be in and out of there. Those two are getting on my nerves but I want these grubs to pull through”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine” Terezi laughed. Kanaya made her way to the door.

“Well, we’ll see you in a couple weeks”

“I’ll see you then”

Terezi spent the rest of the day just watching them dream, checking up on the little white grub often. She was curious about what Karkat and Kankri were supposed to look like if he was going to take after the Vantas side.


	8. Born

The house was silent, save the steady breath of Karkat and Terezi as they dreamed; no longer suffering the nightmares that woke them as teenagers. The light of the moon and the clouds drifting peacefully in the cool night of what they supposed was the human season of autumn.

In the corner of the respite block, the crib began to shake. Inside, four new lives were beginning. The teal grub was the first to wake up.   
She twitched a couple times, the space around her small and uncomfortable. The little teal put her weight to one side of the egg, expecting something like her force to break it, only to find herself ramming into something brittle. She decided to roll the other way, now finding a hard surface to bash against. In a triumph, the egg shell cracked. A happy warm feeling filled her tiny chest and she rolled once more. The little teal was about to fall asleep again, happy to be able to stretch, only to find that she was now wet, cold, and there were sticky bits of shell all over her. The teal squeaked in dismay, scaring herself at the sound and squeaking again, making herself angrier. 

“SQUEEEEK!!!” Terezi and Karkat both woke up quickly, the piercing noise startling them. 

“FUCK!” Karkat shouted, putting the pillow over his head. In realization, he shot up into a sitting position. Terezi stared at him, eyes wide in shock.

“Is that?...” Terezi started. Karkat shook his head up and down and ran out of bed to the crib. The teal was still screaming, only now she was upside down. 

“Hey! Hey! You’re okay, calm the fuck down little wriggler” He whispered, taking the girl in his arms. The sticky egg fluid was now on his night shirt, but he didn’t care. There was 

a stack of towels ready beside the crib, one of which Karkat grabbed and wrapped the teal grub in before rushing to the bathroom to wash her off. Terezi stood by, keeping an eye on the other three.

The lime grub was nearly as angry as the teal blood, he’d been awakened from his sleep by a harsh bump and now his egg was leaking. He kicked, feeling there no room to kick, only that his little claws made the crack bigger. He figured if his living oval was going to break, it was probably now. He moved some more and ended up face down on top of   
another egg, his face somehow on the crack of his sibling’s egg. He heard a familiar laugh from above him and wondered what that sound that made him feel so comfortable was. 

It sure wasn’t a gentle laugh, more of a harsh cackle, but he liked it.

The crack his face was on suddenly imploded, leaving him face touching face with something wet and matted. He turned his head, his dull horn momentarily getting stuck in the black fuzz sticking out the other egg. Finally the little lime kicked one strong kick and flipped over onto his back. He opened his eyes for the first time to see something tall with sharp teeth, red clothing and grey skin. He gasped and began crying loudly, taking loud gasping breaths between cries. Terezi reached out and grabbed him, holding the grub close to her as she darted for a towel to wrap the weeping green mess in.

At the same time, the darker teal grub had made one swift move, she was a strong one, and broke the shell. Instead of crying out right away, the little girl squeaked curiously up at Terezi. Tears eventually began forming however, when she realized how cold she was and that no one was paying any attention to her.

“Oh, you poor tiny thing, hold on one moment” Terezi grabbed another towel and picked the teal blood up, not going to the ablution chamber quite yet, as the red grub was nearly out.

The red grub stretched once and broke the shell, however without a thought he began screaming as well, extremely annoyed with the other screaming that was going on, waking him up, how rude! Then there was the sharp thing to hit his head before that, and to add to THAT was the sudden light flashing into his oval living space. This was not a good day. 

Terezi ran them into the washroom and was met with Karkat rocking his teal grub to sleep in a warm fluffy baby blanket, all clean and dry now. The grub’s hair was big and curly now that it was dry and gently brushed. Karkat watched as Terezi cleaned the wailing grubs in the sink. The troll tucked his daughter in his arm and helped wash his newborns. Terezi turned and gave him a quick kiss.

“They’re perfect” Terezi hummed against his lips in agreement.

“Mmmm yes” The warm water seemed to have calmed them down, leaving the tiny beings clean and hiccupping after crying for the first time in their short lives. Terezi took the lime and red grubs, Karkat carrying the teal grubs. 

When they got back to the bed, both were nearly too excited now to sleep, despite that it was about two in the morning. Terezi climbed under the blankets, her grubs curled up on her chest. She played with the boys’ thin, curly hair while they squeaked. The grubs seemed to be having a hard time keeping their eyes open. Terezi couldn’t help but grin broadly at the heart warming sight before her.

Between their chirps, she heard another one echoing it, but it wasn’t from any of the grubs. Terezi sat up, careful not to startle the little ones she held.

“Karkat?” She watched his shoulders shake and heard another squeak. “What’s wrong?” She leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. He wouldn’t turn over to her. Terezi raised an eye brow and crawled over to sit on the other side and see his face. Red streamed down his cheeks as his mouth quivered, his eyes were shut tight. She looked down at the little grubs in his arms to see them nuzzling into his shirt and purring, comfortable and warm now. She waited for him to speak. After a moment, Karkat took a shaky breath and leaned into Terezi, holding them there for at least a minute. When he came away, there still tears on his face.

“Thank you Terezi. Thank you so, so much gog I love you. I just-” He choked and tried to steady himself before he ended up dropping one of his grubs. She giggled and cuddled close to him. 

“You’re crying”

“Well no shit” He laughed and sniffed, wiping his face on his shoulder sleeve. “I’ll be honest because you’re my matesprit. Don’t tell any of this to the others. I never thought this would happen, I never even once imagined that I would raise a grub, or four at that. This wasn’t something you just imagine as a kid. And because you sacrificed what you did and went through all of that pain, I have that. Something wonderful and perfect and four little trolls that will listen and look up to me and will be strong and each individual will be one hell of a person.” Terezi pulled him onto the bed the rest of the way. 

“You made them too” They both got back into bed comfortably, the grubs lying between them now. They would announce the grubs’ arrival in the morning; they couldn’t wait to see their friends’ expressions when they meet the newborns. They watched the tiny grubs squirm and eventually pile up together on the circular pillow made just for them. Karkat took a soft red baby blanket from the bedside and tucked them in to make sure they were warm.

“You know” Terezi began. “We need to pick out names. I know we have the list just in case, but what are we going to use?” Karkat thought about it for a second as he turned the light off.

“Well, we have two boys, so, Kastor and Nashik? Kastor being the red blood?”

“Sounds good to me, keep up the tradition of little red guys with K names in the Vantas line”

“Shut up” He nudged her playfully. “ So then we had Laurel and Marcia or Alican and Tenika for girls that were at the top”

“I like Laurel, it’s nice”

“Okay, so how about Alican?” Terezi scrunched her face.

“No, I don’t actually like that one”

“Marcia?”

“Yeah, Laurel Pyrope and Marcia Pyrope. Has a ring to it. Kastor Vantas and Nashik Vantas. They sound good”

“Mmhhmmm”

“I like them. What about middle names?” 

Karkat thought for a moment.

“Kastor John Vantas, Nashik Sollux Vantas, Laurel Latula Pyrope? And Marcia Roxy Pyrope?”

“Keepers, but, John?”

“Yeah, hey he’s not so bad. And he kind of saved our sorry asses and was my kismesis for a while”

“True, he’s a pretty good friend.” Terezi let out a short laugh. “Naming my kid after Egderp, never thought that would happen”

The new family went back to the land of dreams, excited to show off the grubs in the morning. The grubs moved around now and then, but not much as they had little control or knowledge as to how their bodies worked yet. 

In the morning Karkat would wake up to four little grubs somehow curled on top of his chest, and his matesprit curled against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reading this catches a mistake, are a bit confused or even have some good constructive criticism to give, have at it!


End file.
